


the slayer ficbook

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, clarke the vampire slayer, clexa btvs au, lexa the vampire slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As The Slayer, Clarke Griffin has always thought she was destined to be alone; alone in fight, alone in life, alone in death. But a prophecy gone wrong ensured that for the first time in forever, there was not Chosen One, but Chosen Two, with a new Slayer, Lexa Woods, waltzing into her life. Together, they must battle the forces of evil, save the world, and try their hardest not to fall in love in the process (and fail miserably at the last part).</p><p>//</p><p>a collection of interconnected drabbles set in clexa btvs au because i'm obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the slayer

The night wind was gently blowing through the girl's blonde hair as she walked hurriedly through an empty park. She glanced at her watch, cursing under her breath. It was almost midnight; she glanced up at the sky, noting how big the full moon was. It almost seemed abnormal. The girl shivered and continued with her fast pace, clutching her thin jacket closer to her body. She cursed again, this time at herself for deciding to take the short way through the park. It was the kind of night horror movies centered around, and she really didn't want to get jumped and robbed or, worse, killed. And everyone knew serial killers had an affinity for cute blonde high school seniors.

She slowed immediately when she'd heard a noise behind her. It sounded almost like a whisper. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

“Just a wind,” she said out loud. “Just a wind...”

With that, she was ready to run the remaining distance to her house, when a tall figure appeared in front of her, effectively blocking her path. The figure let out a deep chuckle, revealing itself to be a young man.

“Sure, beautiful,” the man said. “Just a wind.”

The girl tensed up.

“I don't have much money with me, sir,” she stated immediately in a trembling voice. “I can give you my wallet. It's all I have, here, take it, just please don't hurt me,” her hand disappeared inside her cardigan, slowly.

The man laughed.

“Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you, pretty thing,” he chuckled. “It's not money I'm after. Don't worry, not your body, either. Well, no, that's a lie. I do need one thing from this body of yours.”

A deep growl came rumbling out of the man's chest, then, and the girl watched, fascinated, as his face morphed. His eyes became a bright yellow color; his forehead grew and creased; and as he snarled at her, fangs protruded from under his lips.

“Your blood,” he finished with a growl.

The girl took a deep breath...

...And laughed, loudly.

The man who revealed himself to be a vampire blinked. He wasn't used to such a reaction from his victims. Either the girl was mad, or had gone mad from fear.

Meanwhile, the blonde continued to laugh.

“Oh, man, I'm sorry,” she wheezed out, clutching her side. “It's just — wow. I don't think I've ever heard such a cheesy line before. I mean, you vamps are usually extremely cheesy, but this one takes the cake.” She breathed out through her mouth, frowning as her laughter died down. “And now I think I want a cheesecake.”

The vampire growled. Who cared if the girl went crazy. She'd still make a tasty snack anyway. With that decided, he lunged.

Well, he tried to, but someone grabbed him by the collar and bashed his skull against a tree. A very huge and very thick tree. He fell, clutching his forehead in pain.

He heard the blonde girl huff.

“Ugh, seriously, Lexa? That's my kill.”

“You were taking too long.” Another voice, also decidedly female, albeit not as husky as the blonde's, answered calmly. He peeked one eye open and saw a brunette girl wearing all black stand next to him, calmly watching the blonde.

Who the hell were these people?

“Has anyone ever told you you're no fun?” The girl posed a question that the vampire felt was rhetorical in nature. Lexa, apparently, did not.

“Yes. You, on a daily basis.”

“Yeah, well,” the blonde rolled her eyes before bending down and grabbing the man, pressing him against the tree. “That's because you are.”

“So am I fun or am I no fun? I suggest you make a choice and stick with it, Clarke.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her, still firmly holding the vampire in place with one hand. He didn't know what he was supposed to focus on: their banter or the girl's freakish strength.

“Are you vaguely insulting my bisexuality or something?” The blonde girl asked, making a stoic Lexa splutter.

“What? No!” She scrambled to defend her words. “I did not mean to insult your bisexuality. That is not what I meant.”

“Well, kinda sounded like you did, Lexa,” the girl named Clarke pointed out. She glanced at the vampire who went limp in her hold. “Didn't she?”

The vamp shrugged before nodding. He had to agree that she kind of did.

“Taking advice from the undead, how wise,” Lexa commented dryly.

“Hey, I'm not undead!”

Clarke rolled her eyes before reaching into her jacket with her free hand and retrieving a wooden stake. The vampire's eyes widened, and he had little time to process anything before the stake went into his chest.

“What... are you?” He gritted out. Both girls rolled her eyes.

“One would think they would've gotten the memo by now,” Lexa mused, and Clarke quickly glanced at her before returning her gaze to the vampire.

“I'm the Slayer,” she smirked. “And you're dust.”

She barely managed to get her stake out of the vampire's chest before he dissolved into ashes.

“Interesting. ‘I'm the Slayer’.” Lexa studied her calmly, only a touch of a smirk on her lips. “I’m hurt, Clarke.”

“Wait, you have feelings?” Clarke feigned shock, pressing her hand to her heart. “Wouldn't have guessed, Lexy.”

“Do not call me that.” Lexa's voice got lower and Clarke's eyebrow rose higher.

“Or what, Lexa?” She took a step closer to the brunette, staring her down. Lexa swallowed. Clarke watched as a myriad of emotions passed through her eyes, before the brunette Slayer settled on one she was associated with. Indifference. 

“Or nothing,” she replied. “I don't participate in child play, Clarke. Which is exactly what this display was just right now. You weren’t patrolling, you were hunting. You’re playing with your kills, which is dangerous.”

“No, Lexa,” Clarke seethed. “It’s called fun - you should have it once in a while, I highly recommend it.” 

“I know what fun is, Clarke, and-” she stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath. 

“And?” The blonde prompted. But Lexa only shook her head. 

“Nothing. I - nothing. I simply don’t want you to...” She hesitated — well, she blinked and titled her head, which no one beside Clarke would've recognized as hesitation. Which it was. Clarke knew Lexa's tells. Hard not to learn them when she spent a good amount of time staring at Lexa while the girl wasn't looking.

What? The girl might be a stuck up bitch, but she was a stunning stuck up bitch. Clarke had eyes. And hormones. She was a teen Slayer; it totally wasn't her fault.

Lexa blinked once more and wow, someone was extra nervous tonight, Clarke thought.

“We need to cover more ground. I’ll go check the cemetery while you finish here. I trust you can hold your own. Goodnight, Clarke.” Before the blonde slayer could gape, she hastily added: “Try not to die.”

Clarke sighed.

“First rule of the slayer handbook, right. Don't die, either.”

Lexa nodded and walked away, leaving Clarke to stand in the middle of the empty park. The blonde sighed again, taking off in the opposite direction, walking aimlessly in hopes of stumbling upon an unfortunate vampire. She was still reeling from the fact that after all that deliberate spectacle, she didn't even get to enjoy staking the vamp. It all felt far too rushed and completely unsatisfactory.

Clarke huffed again.

“Bitch stole my kill.”


	2. collateral damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets injected with a demon poison during slaying and while the gang scrambles to find a solution, Lexa is stuck babysitting her. And the poison has... interesting consequences.

“Do you really think it's wise to waste not one, but two of your slayers by locking them up in a basement?”

 

Kane sighed for what felt like a thousandth time that day.

 

“Lexa, no one is locking you up. Now, while I realize you and Clarke have certain... differences, I'm afraid I have to ask you to keep an eye on her. She proved to be quite dangerous in this condition, and you are the only one who can restrain her, if need be.”

 

The brunette slayer kept silent, her eyes alternating between looking at Kane and at an unconsious Clarke currently tied to a chair. She pointedly ignored an impatient Raven standing next to him.

 

“Lock her up in a cage where you keep your pet werewolf, then.” Anya appeared as she usually did: stealthily and suddenly. She eyed her fellow Watcher, her face not giving anything away, much like Lexa's. “If you say she's dangerous, I'm not letting _my_ slayer risk herself for _yours._ ”

 

Kane sighed yet again. If Lexa could be somehow negotiated with, Anya was an entirely different matter.

 

It was Raven who saved him, as things usually went.

 

“Oh relax, Cheekbones,” the witch rolled her eyes. “Clarke's not dangerous, she's _horny_. Homegirl's ready to jump anything that moves, she stuck her tongue down O's throat twenty minutes ago before Bell managed to taser her. Also there was a hilarious incident with Kane that I won't be telling you about cause a, I gave a blood oath and b, you don't deserve it.” She smirked, eyeing Anya. “Well, I might make an exception for you, though. Tonight, drinks on me?”

 

Anya looked ready to kill but, fortunately for Raven, Lexa interrupted, trying her hardest not to look astonished.

 

“You knocked Clarke out and tied her to a chair and called me to babysit her because she's feeling frisky?”

 

“ _Feeling frisky_? Who talks like that?”

 

“Raven,” Kane stopped her before it could get out of hand. He knew how much the witch liked to tempt fate by teasing Lexa any chance she could, but there was no time for that at the moment. “Lexa, please,” he tried again. “Clarke had a run-in with a strange demon last night. She reported in, saying she slayed it, but it managed to scratch her arm. She'd healed, of course, but then she began acting strange. First she advanced on Raven, rather agressively, then Octavia. We got lucky we recognized something was wrong before she had a chance to attack a civilian. Her mind is clouded by her desires. She's dangerous to everyone, but most of all, she's dangerous to herself.”

 

He watched Lexa's jaw muscles flex as she contemplated his words.

 

“Lexa.” He took a small step towards her, lowering his voice. “She needs you.”

 

Her eyes flew up to meet his immediately, more guarded than he ever saw them. Kane knew in that moment that he'd won.

 

“She's your responsibility, Kane, so take your golden girl somewhere else because-”

 

“Fine.” Lexa spoke quietly, but strongly, effectively cutting Anya off. Her Watcher promptly closed her mouth, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

 

“Lexa, you can't be serious-”

 

“A distracted Slayer is a dead Slayer,” Lexa spoke louder this time, clearly losing patience with her Watcher. “Clarke can't be left alone right now, and no one can handle her. Not even Bellamy's cage.” She turned to face Anya, giving her a hard look. “I am staying, and this is final. You will help them find a solution.”

 

Kane wondered sometimes just what kind of relationship Anya and Lexa shared. It wasn't a typical Watcher-Slayer bond, that was certain; but then again, so wasn't his and Clarke's. But while Clarke and he shared something resembling a father-daughter connection, Lexa and Anya were more of a General and her second.

 

He still had trouble identifying who was the General.

 

“Oh-kay,” Raven spoke up. “While it's pretty hot watching the standoff,” she gestured between Lexa and Anya who were still locked in an intense staredown, “We really gotta move it. Clarke's gonna wake up pretty soon and I really don't wanna be here for that. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's hot, but we pretty much grew up together and one roll in the sack isn't worth throwing our friendship away. Although... No. Or... Nah. Well, maybe... Nope, no.” She shrugged at everyone's incredulous gaze (and Lexa's murderous one). “What? I'm just saying!”

 

It was Anya who finally moved, rolling her eyes and brushing past Kane.

 

“Let's go before you lose a witch, Kane.” With that, she quickly climbed the basement stairs, leaving without sparing anyone a second glance. Lexa's jaw locked as she watched the basement door slam. Kane winced. He took another step towards Lexa, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Lexa. I mean it. Thank you.”

 

The girl simply nodded at him before taking a step back and kneeling in front of an unconsious Clarke, checking her ropes and effectively demonstrating that their conversation was over. He smiled in spite of himself at the sight.

 

“Alright, we really gotta go. Bye, Lexy, it was nice knowing you. Death by orgasm, what a way to go though, am I right?” The witch turned and hopped up the stairs, missing a startled wide-eyed look Lexa threw her way.

 

Kane sighed and resisted the urge to smack Raven upside her head.

 

“What? I'm just saying!”

 

//

 

Clarke stirred in her chair, and Lexa gulped. She'd foolishly hoped her fellow slayer would sleep through the entire thing. The gang would find the solution, just like always, Clarke would go back to normal, and Lexa would go back to normal, too.

 

Apparently that was too much to hope for, because Clarke opened her eyes, saw Lexa, and both of them froze.

 

Clarke's chest began heaving with labored breaths as she licked her chapped lips. Lexa made a mental note to get Clarke some water after all this was over. She certainly looked like she needed it.

 

“Lexa...”

 

The brunette slayer shivered at Clarke's tone. The blonde practically moaned her name. How was she supposed to look her fellow slayer in the eye after this?

 

Clarke was straning against her ropes, her eyes still locked on Lexa's. The usual clear blue was impossibly dark, and her wide pupils made them look practically black. She writhed, moaning again when she seemingly hit a certain spot while fidgeting on her chair.

 

Lexa blushed.

 

“Please...” Clarke was breathing incredibly hard; Lexa was afraid she'd have a stroke. She could practically hear the blonde's heartbeat; or was it her own pulsing in her ears erratically? “Lexa, untie me. Please. I need... I need you...”

 

The brunette slayer was still rooted to the spot, unable to unlock her gaze from Clarke's intense one. She'd never had Clarke look at her like that. She'd never had anyone look at her like that. If she had to describe it, 'desperate hunger' seemed like the most appropriate fit.

 

“Clarke,” she finally found her voice, but it still cracked at the end. “I...”

 

“God, I love when you say my name like that,” Clarke seemingly wasn't in the mood to listen. “It's so silky. Your voice is velvet, I swear. I _drip_ every time you speak. Say it again, Lexa, _please_.”

 

Lexa was already knee deep in regret. She never should have listened to Kane. She never should have agreed to watch Clarke. This was going to damage any and all tentative truce they shared, because there was no way Lexa could look at Clarke the same way after listening to her talk like that.

 

And the blonde slayer wasn't even halfway done.

 

“Lexa,” she spoke in a rushed tone now, desperately trying to get the ropes off. “I need to touch you so badly. I need to taste you. You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Lexa, please, untie me so I can show you,” Clarke hopped towards Lexa with her chair, and in any other situation, it would've beem a hilarious sight. “So I can show you how much I _want_ you,” the blonde finished, devouring Lexa with her wild gaze.

 

Lexa felt like passing out.

 

Just as Clarke almost reached her, she jumped back, clumsily landing on an old couch. She shook her head, trying to shake off the trance Clarke put her in. The blonde huffed in frustration, trying to tug the ties off her wrists that bound her arms behind her back. She growled under her breath. Raven must've put a spell on them and made them Slayer-proof.

 

Lexa jumped off the couch at the sound, rapidly blinking as she tried to figure out what to do.

 

“Look, you don't even have to untie me.” The blonde seemingly gave up on her restraints and was working a different angle. “In fact, it's even hotter this way. Just come here and take off your pants.” Clarke gave her a wicked grin, slowly licking her lips. “I'll do the rest.”

 

Lexa whipered. Fucking whimpered. And she never whimpered.

 

It was the pityful sound that she produced that finally knocked some sense back into her. She took a deep, steadying breath. Clarke wasn't herself. She was in danger, and it was Lexa's responsibilty to help her through such a hard time. So she nodded to herself and, taking another breath, schooled her features in a neutral expression, jutting her chin up.

 

“Fuck, Lexa, you're killing me.” Apparently Clarke still had things to tell her. “Do you have any idea what your jawline does to me? Every time you pose like that, I just want to jump you and ride you till you _pop_.” Clarke bit her lip as she began to squeeze her thighs rhytmically. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

 

Clarke Griffin was riding a chair in an attempt to get off. While staring Lexa in the eye. And letting out the most obscene sounds Lexa had ever heard.

 

“I swear, if you don't untie me, I'll keep doing this until I come,” Clarke panted as her movements became more erratic.

 

“Clarke, stop!” Lexa had enough. “This isn't you. Stop this. You'll regret this.”

 

“I only regret not taking you the night we first met. I know I could. I know you wanted me to.”

 

Lexa cursed, her own thighs clenching of their own accord as the throbbing between her legs became very hard to ignore.

 

“Clarke,” she tried, not looking anywhere near her. It was easier this way. “You were poisoned. There was a demon you slayed last night. You are under its influence. Please, don't say anything you might regret later, I beg you.”

 

“I like it when you beg, Lexa, not gonna lie.”

 

Okay, this conversation wasn't going as constructively as Lexa had hoped.

 

“Clarke. If you continue to do this, I will have to knock you out. For your own good.” She really hoped she wouldn't have to do this, but the blonde slayer was not making it easy for her.

 

Clarke smirked. And then proceeded to _really_ ride that chair. Lexa immediately learned two things: one, she would never be able to look at any chair the same way ever again, and two, she would never be able to loot at Clarke sitting on any chair ever again.

 

She gritted her teeth. She had to do it.

 

 _I'm sorry, Clarke,_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and took several steps towards her, ready to punch her out so she would stop masturbating with a chair. Also, that was a sentence she never imagined herself thinking.

 

But Clarke apparently had other ideas. She also had to have had something in her hand to cut through the ropes, or Raven was really losing her touch with her spells, because next thing Lexa knew, she was on her back with unbound Clarke straddling her hips and grinning wickedly.

 

“Hi, Lexy.”

 

“Do not call me th- _mphf_!”

 

Clarke was kissing her. Clarke Griffin was kissing her. Clarke Griffin was sitting on top of her, grounding her hips into her and moaning into her mouth as she was kissing her, and Lexa was too shocked to do anything but kiss back.

 

 _She was kissing Clarke Griffin back._  The realization washed over her from head to toe, leaving shivers and tingles all over her body. And then she wasn't, because Clarke pulled away to stare at her, stilling her movements. She froze under her intense gaze, swallowing hard. Blue eyes ran over her face, her neck, her chest, back to her eyes again. Clarke Griffin was drinking her in and it looked like she couldn't get enough.

 

“Lexa,” her hand traced Lexa's cheekbones, eyes searching hers for something only she knew about. “You're so... Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself around you, every minute of every goddamn day?”

 

Lexa swallowed again before shooking her head no. Clarke smiled.

 

“It's pretty damn hard.”

 

And then they were kissing again. Clarke's lips were hungry and insistent and warm on hers. She was kissing her like she was suffocating and Lexa was the oxygen itself. Her hands began to wander as well, greedily pawing at Lexa's jacket and trying to take it off without breaking the kiss. Lexa felt devored and she didn't mind. And that part was scaring her.

 

That part also reminded her that Clarke was not aware of her own actions and was under influence and she really, really shouldn't be enjoying this. Essentially, she was taking advantage of the blonde slayer. The thought made Lexa's skin crawl.

 

So it was only logical that she pushed Clarke and her wandering, shameless hands off and decked her. The blonde fell to the floor, out cold.

 

Lexa grimaced, both at the brief pain in her hand and at the fact that she just punched Clarke in the face. It would, no doubt, hurt when Clarke woke up. Lexa had a feeling it qould still hurt less than Clarke's pride when she remembered she tried to ride a chair to orgasm in front of Lexa. While actively inviting Lexa to participate. The brunette slayer screwed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image burned into her brain and knowing she probably never would.

 

She snapped her head up when she heard a commotion upstairs. Seconds later, Raven burst through the door, Kane and Octavia hot on her heels.

 

“Okay, Griff, hold your ho- hey, Lexa, why is Clarke untied and unconscious on the floor?”

 

Lexa let out a slow breath, getting her emotions under control and turning to face Clarke's little gang. She stared at Raven, impassive.

 

“She got loose and attacked me. I did exactly what you asked me to be here for.”

 

“Did you knock her out?” Raven's eyes widened. “Did you punch her in the face? Shit, she's gonna be pissed.”

 

Before Lexa could say anything, Kane interferred, pointedly looking at the young witch.

 

“Raven? The concoction?”

 

“Right!” The witch hurried to Clarke who was still passed out on the floor. She placed a tube full of something sticky next to her as she kneeled beside the blonde, giving her a quick once-over to make sure she was okay. Lexa knew it was more out of habit than out of necessity, but it still stung.

 

She would never actually harm Clarke. Well, if the situation didn't call for it, at least. Which it had.

 

“Kane,” Raven called out, still looking at Clarke. “Where exactly did that demon cut Clarke?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Kane approached the girls, kneeling on the other side of Clarke. Lexa took a measured step back to give them some room. Octavia neared the group as well, slowly sizing Lexa up as she did so.

 

“Lexa.” She said in a low voice, greeting her.

 

“Octavia.” Lexa replied in kind.

 

“And the two broody brunettes meet,” Raven mumbled as she applied her magic ointment to the spot on Clarke's arm. “Is darkly staring at each other while wearing leather jackets a foreplay to you guys?” She looked between the two, smirking. “If so, does saying each other's names in a cold solemn greeting count as third base?”

 

“You talk a lot,” Lexa observed calmly. The witch shrugged.

 

“Eh, it's my thing. Not everyone can be miss tall dark and dangerous. Well,” she nodded at Octavia. “More like miss small dark and dangerous for O over here, but you catch my drift.”

 

“I'll have you know I am a reasonable height,” Octavia stated indigantly. Lexa felt that was an ongoing argument between them. Not that she particularly cared.

 

“Is Clarke going to be okay?” She asked instead, effectively cutting off whaveter banter was about to ensue. Clarke was still unconscious, breathing deeply as she slept. Lexa trailed her eyes over her face, wincing when she saw a bruise forming on her jaw already. She should probably do something nice for Clarke once she awakened. Get her some donuts or flowers.

 

 _Flowers_? Where did that come from?

 

“Yes,” Kane replied to her, rising to his feet and helping Raven up as well. “Raven made the concoction that should help her get better. I imagine she will be her old self by the time she wakes up.” He then looked back to Clarke, only now realizing that they would probably need to get her to her room. Sighing, he was about to bend over and gather Clarke in his arms when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Let me.” With that, Lexa scooped Clarke up and climbed the stairs with ease, her eyes flicking to Clarke's face every so often. Octavia shrugged and followed, leaving Raven and Kane no choice but to follow as well.

 

“Huh,” Raven whispered to the Watcher. “Lexa didn't even ask where'd Anya go.”

 

Kane smiled.

 

“Somehow I doubt Anya was Lexa's first priority.”

 

//

 

Clarke slowly came to it, groaning quietly. _Shit, how much did I have to drink last night?_ She sat up, groaning louder this time as her hands immediately flew up to clutch at her head. Next, she touched her jaw, feeling the left side and letting out a wince.

 

So she either got in a drunken fight with a bear last night or something slayer-related went down. She sat up straighter, slowly, trying to put all the pieces together. She went to school, as usual, came home, then went to the library to meet up with the gang, and then-

 

Clarke's eyes flew open as she remembered everything.

 

She'd kissed Octavia, completely out of blue. Oh God, she tried to stick her hand down Raven's pants. And Kane — oh, she was so not going to think about that. Then... Something sharp in her shoulder — someone must've managed to take her down, probably Bell. Then her basement and...

 

_Oh no. Oh dear god please no._

 

She came onto Lexa, violated a chair, and then violated Lexa, all in a span of five minutes.

 

Clarke groaned and let her head fall into her hands, grimacing at the pain the sudden movement brought. Well, good. She deserved the pain.

 

She kissed Lexa. What the hell had happened to her?

 

Footsteps alerted her to someone's presense, but she was too embarrased to face anyone, so she simply remained seated, hiding her face in her hands. Besides, she already knew who it was, thanks to her Slayer senses tingling pleasantly, and that made everything worse.

 

“Clarke. You're awake.” Lexa's voice was as calm and collected as ever. Complete opposite to what Clarke was feeling.

 

“Yeah, wish I weren't,” she mumbled into her hands, making the brunette slayer chuckle. “Is there a chance we could completely forget yesterday and carry on as if Wednesday didn't exist?”

 

Lexa chuckled again.

 

“Done, but I think your math teacher would strongly object. That's a lot of homework, by the way.”

 

Clarke groaned. It was steadily becoming her trademark sound.

 

“Ugh, why do I have to go to school and you don't? And how do you even know Mr. Harris gave us homework yesterday, even I don't know that.”

 

“You mentioned he always gave you homework on a Wednesday, so I simply assumed,” Lexa shrugged. That made Clarke finally look at her. She blinked, confused.

 

“Lexa, that was like a month ago, when the semester started, Seriously, your memory freaks me out sometimes.”

 

The brunette smiled faintly, deciding not to tell Clarke that her memory was actually one of her weaker traits.

 

“How do you feel, Clarke?”

 

“Like I embarrased myself in front of everyone and tried to assault you? I'm so sorry for that, by the way. I have no idea what came over me. I don't usually stick my tongue down people's throats.” At Lexa's pointed stare, she huffed. “Well, not if they are unwilling. Anyway. I'm really sorry for attacking you and um, the whole chair incident that we will never, ever mention again.”

 

“Done,” Lexa simply nodded. “Also you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. That demon you slayed the night before had this odd poison on its claws, and when it scratched you, you became infected. The poison makes the victim painfully aroused and sexually attracted to anyone. Weird, I know. Kane says they use it as a distraction. I say it's weird.”

 

“I second that,” Clarke said, rubbing at her temples. “What happened after you knocked me out? How'd I get into my bed?”

 

“Raven made a concoction that healed you, and, uh, I carried you to your room afterwards.” Lexa fidgeted in her seat after saying that, and if Clarke wasn't busy nursing the worse non-hangover hangover of her entire life, she would've probably found it adorable. Not that she found Lexa adorable. Well, maybe only sometimes, when she wasn't teaching her how to live and slay. “I hope that's okay. I also apologize for hitting you. I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't-”

 

“It's cool,” Clarke interrupted. “Trust me, I would've knocked myself out, too. I still kinda want to.”

 

Lexa nodded, smiling her 'barely there' smile again. Clarke tried to think it was annoying. She failed.

 

She kinda liked Lexa's 'barely there' smile if she was being honest with herself.

 

“Well, I should probably go. I only stayed behind so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up. I mean, I didn't really have anything better to do.” Lexa widened her eyes. “Uh, not that I'm here because it's my last choice. I didn't mean that in like that, I... You're not my last choice.” Clarke watched, fascinated, as the tips of Lexa's ears began to glow a bright red. “Which is... Not to say that you're my choice as in-”

 

“Lexa.” The blonde decided to take a pity on the girl before she had an aneurism. “I get it. And thank you, for everything. For keeping an eye on me and staying behind to explain what happened. I know we don't always get along, but I also know you'll always have my back, and I appreciate it. So, thanks.”

 

The brunette nodded, standing up from where she sat at the edge of Clarke's bed.

 

“Okay. Goodbye, Clarke.” She smiled. “Get some rest.”

 

Clarke nodded, watching as Lexa cleared her throat and went for the door. But, before she completely walked out, Clarke called after her, startling both of them. Lexa turned sideways, locking her gaze with the blonde's. Green met blue, and Clarke was surprised as breath caught in her throat.

 

“I...” She blinked. “I have your back, too, Lexa. You know that, right?”

 

Lexa seemed to ponder her question, her eyes searching for something on the blonde's face. Their gazes met again, and Clarke swallowed at the sudden intensity of the slayer's gaze, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Lexa's eyes dulled, once again becoming impassive.

 

“I do, Clarke.”

 

With that, she left, and Clarke flopped back on her bed, ignoring her headache.

 

_What the hell just happened?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me on tumblr @ hopelesslehane


	3. kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven comes back after a two-week vacation with her abuela, and discovers interesting recent developments between Clarke and Lexa.

The cab pulled up in front of Griffin household, and Raven hopped out of it, bobbing her head up and down to the beat of the song blasting through her headphones. She spent two whole weeks at her abuela's, and, as much as she loved her, two weeks without any internet or technology save for her phone got a bit tiring. At least she had magic to keep her occupied. She was really looking forward to showing all the spells she has learned to the gang.

 

Shouting a quick 'thanks!' to a cab driver, Raven grabbed her suitcase and quickly made her way to Clarke's front porch. She didn't even stop at her own house, coming straight over to the slayer's. Her parents weren't home anyway, and whatever was going on with the gang was way more important. Without knocking, Raven kicked the door open and announced her presence with a loud 'I'm home, honey!'. Yes, it may seem a little intrusive to most people, but Raven wasn't most people. She was Clarke's best friend since preschool. Their bond was sacred and allowed Raven to exercise some liberties. Coming and going whenever she pleased was one of them.

 

“Raven!” As soon as she walked in, her arms were full of blonde slayer. She was squeezed and lifted in the air and she winced when she heard something pop.

 

“Clarke, babe, I'm happy to see you too, but, slayer powers,” Raven wheezed. The blonde immediately jumped back, sheepish.

 

“Sorry. I always forget about that part. How was your trip? How's abuela? I missed you!”

 

“You know, call me old fashioned, but I think catching up goes much better when both parties are seated in the living room on a comfortable couch and maybe with a glass of apple juice?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes but stepped aside, letting Raven pass.

 

“One glass of apple juice coming right up,” she said, going into the kitchen.

 

“That's what I'm talking about!” The witch laughed, entering the living room and nodding at the Blake siblings who seemed to be locked in an intense stare-down. “Hey O, hey, Wolf Boy.”

 

“Raven!” Bellamy was up on his feet in an instant, smiling at her widely. “We missed you!” Raven didn't miss the way he subtly tried to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles on his shirt. Neither did Octavia, who rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up as well, far more lazily and slowly than him.

 

“Hey, Reyes,” she drawled, smirking. Bellamy shot her a glare. Raven sighed.

 

Well, it was nice to see that things stayed the same.

 

“Right,” she said. “So, how's it going? Any big bad show up recently? An apocalypse brewing?”

 

She yelped when someone smacked her upside the head.

 

“Don't jinx us,” Clarke warned, thrusting a glass of juice into her hand and directing her to the couch. Right between Bell and O. Great. Raven gave Clarke a look that she pointedly ignored, and the witch had no choice but to sit down, giving both siblings a tight-lipped smile. Blakes gave her identical grins in return, and she suppressed the urge to sigh again.

 

Clarke covered her snickers with a cough.

 

“So far, no big bads trying to take over the world, so we're all good.” she hurried to say before Raven chucked the glass at her. “It's been a rather uneventful two weeks, so...”

 

“You call a near death experience uneventful?”

 

The four snapped their heads up at the voice that belonged to none other than Lexa herself. Raven frowned. Did Lexa just walk in without knocking? Only she could do that. Even Bell and O always knocked.

 

The witch turned her head to give Clarke an incredulous look, but the slayer was too busy staring at Lexa to notice. Raven didn't miss the slight blush covering her cheeks. Huh. So Clarke had the hots for the broody slayer. She couldn't say she was surprised. Lexa was pretty hot, all decked in black and leather and man, she had a jawline for days. Hell, Raven would probably be down, too, if Lexa asked. Although, as the witch turned to glance at Octavia, she backtracked on that thought. One broody brunette in her life was more than enough.

 

Bell shifted next to her, low growl rumbling in his chest as he placed an arm in front of her in an attempt to shield her, and yup, two broody brunettes were more than enough. No need to add the third.

 

Judging by the look Lexa was giving Clarke, she wasn't rushing to be in Raven's life, either.

 

Then, Lexa's words registered in her brain, and she jumped up, eyes widening.

 

“What?! Near death? Who near died? Was it you?” She stepped to Clarke, grabbing her by her shoulders and giving her a thorough once-over. Clarke already had a near death experience, and it wasn't something Raven was willing to go through again. She still remembered holding Clarke's lifeless body in her arms. Clarke's cold lips against her own as she tried to breathe life into her lungs, over and over and over again.

 

“Rae,” Clarke's hands squeezed her forearms gently, making her come back to present. “It wasn't me.”

 

“It was Lexa, actually,” Bell said from the couch. Raven winced at his hurt tone, no doubt due to the fact that she didn't ask if it was him who was in danger. Clarke chuckled, only shrugging when the witch glared at her playfully.

 

“Oh.” Raven faced Lexa, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't like they were friends. In fact, Lexa tried to slay her that one time when she found out she was a witch. It wasn't really her fault, but getting slashed with a big ass knife wasn't fun, either. “Well, glad you made it, man,” she offered with a shrug. She also wanted to go for a handshake, but quickly decided it would be too personal. To Lexa, even standing in the same room as them was probably too personal.

 

“Thanks?” Lexa sounded extremely dubious. “Anyway, I'm here to pick up my weapons. Kane mentioned you had knives I could take a look at? Although,” she glanced at Clarke's friends. “Maybe this isn't such a good time. I'll come by later.”

 

“No, it's okay!” Clarke sounded far too enthusiastic for Raven's liking. Something was definitely up. “I mean. You can stay. With us, I mean. Like, hang out. We'll take a look at those weapons later, together.”

 

Lexa gave Clarke a faint smile, and seriously, would it kill her to smile a real smile once in a while? Raven rolled her eyes, waiting for Clarke to turn and give her an incredulous look silently judging Lexa with her, but the blonde slayer continued to look at Lexa, and... Was that Clarke's crush smile she was seeing? Raven blinked. Okay, no. It couldn't be.

 

Except Clarke was looking at Lexa and she was most definitely smiling her famous crooked smile that had people swoon at their feet.

 

Raven quickly shifted her gaze to Lexa to see if the slayer was swooning. All she saw, however, was her smile grow just a tad wider. Was that Lexa's version of swooning?

 

“The fuck's going on?” She whispered to Octavia, still looking at the slayers who seemed to be stuck in their own little world. O shrugged.

 

“The usual,” she replied, not even bothering to whisper. Of course, it wasn't like slayers wouldn't be able to hear them with their slayer hearing, anyway, but Raven liked to have a little mystery going on.

 

“It's okay, Clarke,” Lexa spoke calmly. “I'll come by later. Enjoy your time with friends.” She glanced at the trio again. “Welcome back, Raven. Bellamy, see you around.” The boy waved at that, and Lexa lifted her hand, returning the gesture. Then, she looked at O. “Octavia.”

 

“Lexa,” Octavia nodded back. And, with one final glance at Clarke (that quickly turned into a long look and lasted until Lexa was out the door) the brunette slayer was gone.

 

Clarke sighed. That was definitely a dreamy sigh. Raven has been through all of Clarke's crushes, and she knew all of her tells, and that was most certainly a dreamy sigh. So Clarke was dreamily sighing about Lexa and she didn't even tell Raven about that new development. And if there was one thing Raven hated, it was being kept out of the loop.

 

So she decided to rile her up a little.

 

“What's up with you and Lexa?” She asked. Octavia. Not Clarke.

 

Both of her friends turned to look at her, raising one eyebrow.

 

“ _Me_ and Lexa?” Octavia chuckled. “Are you sure you're asking the right person?” She pointedly gestured at Clarke with her head. The blonde slayer blushed.

  
Raven pressed on.

 

“I'm sure. You two have a thing.”

 

If Octavia's eyebrows could climb higher on her forehead, they would, but it appeared they reached their maximum capacity.

 

“A thing? With Lexa?” She asked, incredulously. Raven wasn't really paying attention to that. What she was closely following, however, was Clarke's sudden interest in the conversation as she scooted closer, her eyes trained on O's face.

 

 _Hello, jealous Clarke_ , Raven thought to herself, satisfied. _Got you_.

 

“Well, yeah,” she said out loud. “You know. ' _Octavia.' 'Lexa._ '” She imitated the brunettes' solemn drawl. “It's totally a thing. She only ever does that with you. And you only ever do that with her.”

 

“Wow, Reyes, jealous much?” Ah, Raven was wondering why Bellamy'd kept so quiet up until that moment. She turned to raise an eyebrow at the boy who positively looked like he was about to throw a fit.

 

“Please, I'm not jealous.”

 

“Really?” Bellamy scoffed, masking his hopefulness behind indifference. “Cause you sure sound like you are.”

 

“Okay, seriously,” Octavia shook her head. “I'm telling you, you're not asking the right person about things that have to do with Lexa.” This time, her nod at Clarke wasn't subtle at all. The blonde tried to look disinterested, which didn't go unnoticed by Raven. Yet another tell.

 

“What? Please. I don't have any things with Lexa. There are no things. There's a complete absence of things.”

 

“As a future physics major and a present witch, I strongly refute that statement,” Raven said. “There can never be a complete absence of things. You don't exist in a vacuum.”

 

“Raven's right,” Bellamy chipped in, clearly eager to change the subject and not minding the heat Clarke was currently getting. “There are definitely things.”

 

“There are no things!” Clarke exploded. It didn't phase anyone in the slightest.

 

“A kiss isn't a thing?”

 

Raven turned to face Octavia so quickly it almost gave her whiplash.

 

“There was a kiss?!”

 

“Two, actually,” Bellamy supplied helpfully, smirking at Octavia when Raven faced him instead, turning her back to his sister.

 

“Two?!”

 

Bell nodded.

 

“I was giving her CPR!” Clarke exclaimed. “And, and the first one – I was injected with demon poison! I made out with Octavia that day, come on!”

 

“Yeah, and also there was this thing with Kane-”

 

“We are _never_ mentioning that again,” Clarke interrupted the boy, fixing him with a deadly stare. Bell gulped, nodding.

 

Octavia just shook her head at her brother, mouthing 'pussy' at him. She ignored his glare, looking at Clarke again instead. “I'm not talking about CPR, though,” she pointed out. “I mean, it was great that you saved her life and stuff, but, as far as I remember, an impromptu make-out session right after the victim starts to breathe again isn't one of the necessary steps. Well,” the brunette frowned. “That, or I've been taught wrong. And boring.”

 

“Wait, you saw?!”

 

“You made out with Lexa?!”

 

“You know CPR?”

 

O stared at Bell.

 

“Really? That's what you wanna know?”

 

Raven shook her head, dumbfounded. So Clarke kissed Lexa not one, but two times, and she never told her?

 

She didn't really know how she felt about this.

 

“I didn't make out with her!” Clarke exclaimed. “I just... A vamp got a couple of lucky shots, she got thrown against a timbstone and hit her head, and she was bleeding, and I was scared, and adrenaline ran high and all, and... She wasn't breathing for like five minutes, which was scary, and then she suddenly did, and she looked so confused, and I...” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I kissed her. Cause, she almost died! And then she was alive and breathing and... Her lips are really soft,” Clarke mumbled, not knowing what else to say. “But it wasn't making out! I was just happy she was alive. That's it.”

 

“Right. So do you usually celebrate saving someone by sticking your tongue down their throat?” Octavia laughed. The blonde slayer groaned, covering her faced with her hands.

 

“I hate you,” she grumbled. O just laughed harder.

 

“You know, I just realized something funny,” Bell spoke up suddenly. “I'm the only one in this room Clarke hasn't made out with.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that's true!” Octavia chuckled. “You kissed both me and Raven that time you got attacked by a sex demon. I guess sex-cursed Clarke has an affinity for ladies.”

 

“Yeah, but Kane-”

 

“Bell. Never. Talking. About that. Ever again,” Clarke warned him for the second time.

 

“Sorry! Sorry. My bad.” The boy smiled apologetically. “I'm glad you didn't jump me, to be honest. That would have been weird.”

 

Raven looked between them, wide-eyed. What the hell were they talking about when it just became known that Clarke made out with Lexa twice?

 

“Uh, hello? Not relevant right now? Back to Lexa kisses, please?”

 

“Or how about no, pretty please?” Clarke looked at Raven, pleading with her gaze, but the witch was unwavering.

 

“Clarke, do you... Do you like her?” O spoke up suddenly, uncharacteristically quiet. “Because if you do, it's fine.”

 

“Wait, it is?” Raven blinked at Octavia. The girl stared back, exasperated, and nodded at Clarke subtly, mouthing 'behave' to the witch. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, it's uh, totally fine.”

 

“Well, that was convincing,” Bell muttered to himself.

 

“You know what, I don't think I wanna talk about it,” Clarke stood up suddenly, her expression unreadable. “Who wants more juice? I know you do, Reyes, you're always thirsty.”

 

“You bet I am,” Raven couldn't resist. “But Clarke...”

 

“Rae.” Clarke's tone was pleading. “Not now. Not ever, probably, but seriously, not now.” With that, the slayer turned and left to get everyone refills.

 

The room fell quiet, with three of them staring straight ahead, lost in their own thoughts. Octavia was the first to break the silence.

 

“I think they would've done it if we hadn't walked in on them. Clarke was _this_ close to tearing Lexa's pants off. That's kinda why I walked in. To stop them.”

 

“I didn't raise you to be a cockblock,” Bellamy said.

 

“You didn't raise me, dickhead, and also, there was no cock involved.”

 

“You guys do know I can hear you?” Clarke bellowed from the kitchen. “Slayer hearing? Anyone? Stop discussing my sex life!”

 

“So you admit Lexa participates in your sex life,” Raven muttered lowly.

 

“Raven! Seriously!”

 

The witch laughed. It was good to be home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment letting me know what you think :) i am so obsessed with this verse, guys, you have no idea. clarke and lexa the vampire slayers won't leave my head. and raven is so fun to write! also, did everyone notice a particular tension between blake siblings when it came to raven? hmm...


	4. hell of a prom pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage hormones and slayers don't mix. Neither do said hormones and werewolves. Or witches, for that matter.
> 
> Or the one where everyone's thirsty and everyone's in love and it's a disaster. 

“If you're about to get all Watcher-happy, forget it,” Clarke greeted Kane as soon as she walked into the library. He blinked. 

 

“Watcher-happy? I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Clarke.” He closed the book he was reading before the blonde stormed in. Teenagers and their manners, he mused to himself. 

 

The slayer dumped her bag on a table and sat down, checking her phone quickly. No texts. Of course. Well, it wasn't like she expected any, really. Okay, maybe a little. But it was perfectly reasonable for a teenage girl to constantly expect texts. It wasn't like she expected any particular texts from any particular person. Just... any texts. From anyone. But there were none. She sighed and put it away, looking up to find Kane watching her with muted curiosity. 

 

“What exactly does being Watcher-happy entail, Clarke?” 

 

“You know,” she shrugged. “When you go all ' _you're the chosen one, Clarke, and there's yet another big ass demon you have to kill tonight so forget about making any plans a teenage girl should be allowed to make_ '. Not today, Kane, not today. It's Prom night.” 

 

Her phone chirped, then, and she lunged for it, almost knocking over the books that were piled up on the table. She barely managed to catch them, casting a quick glance at Kane. He shook his head, and she smiled sheepishly, before finally taking a look at her phone. Kane watched as her face fell immediately. 

 

Clarke sighed as she read the text again. 

 

**Rae:** _5 bucks say you thought this was Lexa asking you to prom_

 

She was gonna strangle the witch one day, she just knew it. They'd have a nice reception and everything afterwards. She would say a heartfelt eulogy and Blakes siblings would cry. Actually, no, Blake siblings would have to be locked up since they might try to kill Clarke when they find out she's the one responsible for Raven's death. Maybe Lexa would save her, though. 

 

Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, she quickly typed a reply. 

 

**Griff G cup:** _5 bucks say you're going into hiding since I'm about to tell Blakes you don't actually have a date to Prom_

 

Raven's reply was immediate, multiple, and horrified. 

 

 **Rae:** _Clarke, I am so, so sorry for my last text, I swear I will never text you about Lexa again_

 

**Rae:** _Just please don't throw me under the bus like this_

 

**Lexy:** _Am I still named Lexy in your phone?_

 

Clarke scrambled to maintain her grip on the phone. Was Lexa texting her first? And about something that wasn't Slayer emergency related, too? 

 

She took a deep breath. Okay, so Lexa was texting her. She had to play it smart.

 

**Clarke:** _Depends._

 

She cringed. Well, that was smooth. 

 

 **Lexy** : _On what? Either I am or I am not, Clarke._

 

 **Clarke** : _No need to go all Shakespearian on me_

 

If there were a class called _Texting Crush 101_ , Clarke would probably fail it so hard the professor wouldn't even let her retake it. 

 

 **Lexy** : _I'm afraid I'm not following._

 

 **Clarke** : _Nevermind_  

 

 **Clarke** : _Why you ask?_

 

 **Lexy** : _I think I should be allowed to ask you things about my name in your phone._

 

 **Lexy:** _It's my name_

 

The blonde slayer groaned, letting her head fall to the table. Lexa's manner of texting should infuriate her. She should be finding her obnoxious and rude and pretentious. Not swoon at how quick-witted and smart and sophisticated she was. Except that was exactly what she was doing. 

Maybe she should look into getting professional help or something. 

 

 **Clarke** : _Yes, but it's my phone_

 

Could this be considered flirting? Were they flirting? Flirt-texting? Flexing – yeah, that one didn't work at all. Although she could think of several types of flexing she wouldn't mind doing with Lexa... And now she was heading for very, very bad territory. Certainly not one she wished to enter while her Watcher was hovering near. 

 

“Clarke,” speaking of her Watcher. Kane was clearly losing his patience as he stared at her. “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me besides calling me out for doing my job, or are you all set using the school library as your texting facility?” 

 

Clarke pursed her lips, acting like she was deep in thought. Kane sighed, already knowing what was coming next. 

 

“Nope, I'm all set, thank you for asking,” the blonde saluted him mockingly. 

 

“The amount of respect you're showing me is astonishing.” 

 

“I'm pretty astonishing, I know.” 

 

 **Lexy:** _You're impossible._

 

Lexa apparently agreed.

 

“That you are.” Kane couldn't help but smile at her. The slayer looked at him, deciding to think her next text to Lexa through and focus on fighting for her freedom for now.

 

“I'm serious, Kane,” she said. “I'm going to Prom, and I don't care if there's an apocalypse happening tonight. I'm wearing my gross cheesy dress and I'm getting into a gross cheesy limo that Raven made me rent and I'm drinking gross cheesy punch that Octavia will probably spike, if Bell doesn't beat her to it, and I'm dancing my ass off and I'm getting la-” She caught herself just in time, noticing Kane's wide eyes. “-te night burgers,” she finished lamely. “Late night burgers. It's totally a thing. It's all the rage among teens right now, you wouldn't understand.” 

 

Kane cleared his throat. 

 

“Right.” He nodded. “Late night burgers, totally a thing. Do they come with Lexa on the side or as a separate dish?” He chuckled at the shocked look on Clarke's face. “I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I regret to tell you this, Clarke, but you are rather obvious sometimes. Not something a Watcher wants his Slayer to be, but in your case, it is endearing. I was young and in love, too.” 

 

Clarke spluttered. Who said anything about love? 

 

“Whoa, what – love? No, that's not... That's not it,” she said.

 

She couldn't be in love with Lexa. Lexa had a completely love-free philosophy guiding her through life of a Slayer. In her own words, it was how she managed to make it to her 19 th birthday. Clarke decided not to rain on her parade by pointing out that Lexa managed to do that mainly because she wasn't called until she was 18, and if Clarke didn't die for a whole minute last summer, she wouldn't have been called at all. So really, it was kind of Clarke's accomplishment and not hers. And certainly not some stupid 'love is weakness' rule's.

 

Stupd Lexa and her stupid rules and stupid leather pants and stupid soft green eyes and... 

 

“Clarke,” Kane approached her, slowly. He sat in front of her, looking concerned. “Does the nature of your possible relationship make you... uncomfortable?” 

 

“Kane.” She looked at him like he'd grown two heads. “I realized I was bisexual in, like, third grade. I don't care that Lexa's a girl. In fact, I'm pretty happy about that.” 

 

Well, that should be written down as 'Things Clarke Griffin should not say but still does'. She should probably start a 'Foot-In-My-Mouth' diary. Okay, that was a stupid name.

 

“Alright,” Kane nodded, confused. “Then I don't understand why...” 

 

“Oh my god, Kane, I just realized you made a sex joke about Lexa,” the blonde slayer interrupted him, her eyes wide. “A _lesbian_ sex joke about Lexa. Well, or a gross vampire sex joke about Lexa, and I don't know which one is worse.” She scrunched her nose up. “Do you have bleach, because I'd like to erase that particular memory from my brain.”

 

"But I... It wasn't sexual! I merely pointed out that -" Kane stopped, sighing. Clarke peered at him, holding her breath. "Well. Anyway. Clarke, as you've proven time and time again, you don't need my permission to do things. I know very well that tonight's the Prom night." He grimaced, then. "Bellamy and Octavia made it perfectly clear. They were here earlier. Separately, thank god."

 

Clarke winced in sympathy.

 

"Working on promposals for Raven?" Kane nodded, and she winced again. "It's gonna be a disaster, isn't it."

 

Her watcher smiled.

 

"I wouldn't worry too much. Raven is a capable young witch. If the worst comes to worst, she'll simply turn them into rabbits."

 

"I don't think she's at that level yet."

 

"I think she will be, should they push her."

 

Clarke laughed. That much was true, she'd give him that.

 

"Let's hope they don't."

 

Kane nodded, seemingly agreeing with her. He placed an awkward comforting hand on her arm, then, making her look him in the eye.

 

"Clarke," his voice came out soft, and the slayer tensed up. She hoped it wasn't about Lexa again. "You deserve a night off. Go to Prom, have a good time with your friends, and uh, late night burgers." He looked as uncomfortable as a middle aged man talking to a teenage girl about vague sexual references could look. Clarke bit her tongue, deciding to give him a break. "What I'm saying is... You might be a slayer, Clarke, but you should live your life, too. A life of a girl who just wants to go to Prom. Even if something important comes up, I'm sure Lexa can handle it. And be in time for burgers. Okay, I should stop bringing this up."

 

"You really should," Clarke agreed, giving him a tight-lipped smile that he returned.

 

"Right, then." He looked like he was about to add something, but Clarke's phone stopped him, a loud ringtone cutting through the library's usual quiet.

 

The slayer glanced down, her eyes growing wide when she saw the caller ID. Raven. She completely forgot to reply, too distracted by Lexa's sudden texts and then Kane and... God, poor Raven was probably freaking out.

 

She shot Kane an apologetic smile and quickly slid her finger across the screen to answer.

 

“Rae, hey, I'm so sorry... No, of course I didn't. But if you keep teasing me about Lexa... Yeah. Yeah. They _what_?! Holy shit, okay, hold on a sec – Kane, I gotta go, I'm sorry.”

 

“Of course, Clarke. Tell Raven I said hi.”

 

The blonde nodded, already on her way out as she listened to Raven talk rapidly and rather loudly on the other end. Kane watched her go with a slight smile, feeling pride in his chest for her. Yes, his slayer was certainly one of a kind. This was the girl who battled forces of darkness on a daily basis and yet offered her support to her friends and family, freely and unconditionally. Hell, the fact that she had friends to begin with was more than astonishing. Being a slayer usually meant being alone, and as a watcher, he supported that for a long time. But Clarke stormed into his life turning everything upside down and breaking rules and refusing to accept everything at face value.

 

He sincerely hoped that Clarke's recent interest in Lexa would help the other slayer change her perspective, as well. It was a shame they didn't get to talk about Clarke's feelings properly this time, but he trusted his slayer and was confident in her decisions.

 

Kane nodded to himself and went back to rearranging books on shelves, completely oblivious to the fact that Clarke had once again weaseled her way out of a conversation she didn't wanna have by distracting him.

 

Clarke was special, indeed.

 

//

 

“I can't believe they pulled shit like that.”

 

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

 

“I can completely believe they pulled shit like that. They're Blakes. I'm surprised you're not in some basement tied to a chair with a pillowcase on your head, and the only option of breaking free is agreeing to go to Prom with them.”

 

“What, like, _both_ of them?”

 

“Raven, that's gross.”

 

“I don't know what you mean by that – ow, Clarke, what the hell?!”

 

The blonde slayer rolled her eyes, watching as Raven pouted and rubbed her arm where Clarke had pinched her. She may have had added some slayer strength behind that pinch, but, really, it was Raven's own fault. Waggling her eyebrows and insinuating a gross threesome with Blake siblings was way out of line.

 

The witch sighed.

 

“I don't know what to do, Clarke.” Something in her voice made Clarke swallow, hard. She watched as her usually happy friend frowned. She picked at grass they were sitting on, hiding from the sun – and Blake siblings – under a huge oak tree in the school yard. Her fingers tugged at the grass just a little harder than was necessary, giving away her agitated state and making Clarke realize that the situation stopped being as funny as it was mere moments ago. Maybe, it wasn't actually funny for a long time and she'd missed it, too caught up in slaying and her own confusion and Lexa to see that her friend was hurting.

 

She reached out, gently cupping Raven's hand that was slaying the grass. If it was her long overdue chance to help her through it, then she'd take it and try her hardest not to screw up.

 

“Rae,” she tried gently. “Have you tried talking to them about it? It's clearly making you uncomfortable, and they keep pushing you. If you don't feel anything for either of them, then you need to let them know. Just, let them down gently because patrolling with angry Bell isn't fun. Or angry Octavia, for that matter. Although, I mean, if they get angry, that's their problem, not yours.”

 

Raven kept silent through Clarke's babbling, not offering any sarcastic remark, and that's how the blonde knew something was off. She shifted, sitting so she could look her in the eye. Except she couldn't, because Raven wouldn't meet her gaze, no matter how hard she tried to catch it, and as Clarke noticed a slight, guilty blush spread across her cheeks, she gasped with sudden realization.

 

“Oh my god, Raven. You actually like one of them, don't you?” Clarke didn't know what to say. So she blurted out: “Is it Octavia?”

 

The witched laughed. Not her usual full, loud laughter, the sincerity of which always made Clarke join in. This laughter was hollow and desperate, and as Raven rose to her feet, she threw the same glance at the slayer, making her shiver.

 

“You know, I'm so jealous of you and Lexa. It would've been easy if it were just one.” And then she simply walked off.

 

Raven never just up and left in the middle of conversation. Never. Clarke just sat there, gaping, not knowing if she should follow or let her be. This was new territory for them, and she hated how she had no idea what to do.

 

She watched Raven go.

 

Maybe, her and Lexa did have it easy. If only someone womanned up and asked her to go to the stupid Prom. Or at least vaguely threatened everyone who was remotely interested in asking her as well, like Blakes apparently did with half the school. Okay, no. Bad thought. Incredibly selfish, awful, bad thought.

 

How did it all get so heavy and complicated?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a part two and, as chapter's name points out, it'll be one hell of a prom, indeed. pop by my tumblr @ hopelesslehane if you want to freak out over clexa and ctvs au together with me, i do it pretty frequently.


	5. hell of a prom pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are queens of miscommunication. Raven is simply Queen.

“Hello, Clarke.”

 

The blonde slayer merely grunted in reply as she kept hitting a punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Kane had it installed in the library; not in the _actual_ library, of course – in a back room that he cleared out and made into a covert slayer training facility. Raven once mentioned to Lexa that it was done after Clarke accidentally slayed her basement while training and Mrs. Griffin took it out on her Watcher. If the witch's barely concealed laughter was any indication, it was quite the sight, too. Not that Lexa was surprised. Abigail Griffin was scary when she wanted to be. Clarke had to inherit that somewhere.

 

Like right now, for example. The blonde was punching away at the poor bag, not even glancing at Lexa, yet somehow her whole body buzzed with anger that was certainly directed at none other than her fellow slayer. Lexa sighed. She had no idea what could she have done to make Clarke mad. Surely, it couldn't be her silly text? No way her asking about her name in Clarke's phone could've agitated the girl that much. She didn't even mean anything by it. In fact, she sent that text while being in a very playful mood.

 

Well. Not _very_ very. Not _that_ kind of very. She was simply having a good day and wanted to share that with Clarke. But, judging by Clarke's flaring nostrils and hard punches, the blonde wasn't, and Lexa was perplexed, to say the least. When she came into the training room, she thought – well, for starters, she didn't think she'd see Clarke there at all.

 

It was Prom night. And Lexa knew how excited Clarke was for Prom night. They had been discussing dresses and corsages for two weeks in a row. She was kind of welcoming vampires by the end of first week. By the end of second, she was seriously considering paying them to show up. Okay, that was a big fat lie followed by another big fat lie. Clarke's blue eyes were twinkling with anticipation and happiness and she made really cute and really wild hand gestures while talking her ear off about corny promposal ideas she'd found online and whenever Lexa imagined the blonde in any dress she'd shown her, she sweated like a little bitch and struggled to keep her eyes above Clarke's chin, not straying any lower. Which didn't help the situation, because Clarke had a strong chin with the cutest little dent in it and that made Lexa's stomach do somersaults. And stomach somersaults were a very bad thing while on Slayer patrol. It meant distraction. And a distracted Slayer was a dead one.

 

Lately, Clarke had been the worst yet the best distraction of all.

 

There she was, doing that again. Being distracted. She shook her head and gritted her teeth. Focus, Woods.

 

“I didn't think you'd be here,” she tried again. Clarke kept ignoring her. She did mutter something under her breath, but even with her slayer hearing Lexa couldn't quite catch that. “Isn't tonight a Prom night?”

 

That made Clarke stop and finally look at her. However, when she did, Lexa wished she didn't. Blue eyes bore into her, making her shiver, and definitely not in a good way. The blonde had that slayer look in her eyes she got right before the kill, and being on the receiving end of it wasn't fun at all. Lexa felt sorry for the vampires, just for a split second.

 

“Funny you should mention that,” Clarke spit out.

 

Lexa blinked.

 

She felt like she was missing something.

 

“I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Clarke.”

 

“Ugh,” the blonde kicked the bag for the last time, letting out a frustrated grunt. “You're right. You don't.”

 

Lexa blinked again, flabbergasted. Like most of her conversations with Clarke, this one went absolutely not the way she wanted it to.

 

She took a couple of careful steps forward, quietly setting her duffel bag on the floor as she did so. Clarke kept staring at her, frowning. Lexa wracked her brain trying to figure out what was it that she could've possibly done that set the slayer off. Patrolled out of turn? No, couldn’t be it, since Clarke usually loved it when Lexa either joined her on patrol or showed up at her house to let her know she would cover her tonight so she could spend some time with her mom. If anyone would be agitated at someone screwing with the schedule, it was Anya, not Clarke. She thought harder. Did she eat any of Clarke's food recently? That had a better shot of being the reason Clarke was so angry with her.

 

Lost in thought, she didn't notice how she reached the slayer, only stopping mere inches from her. Blue eyes found green, and for several tense moments, no one spoke.

 

Lexa broke first.

 

“Have I done something to offend you, Clarke?” She locked her jaw, mentally rolling eyes at herself. Of course she had, it wasn't even a question. So she tried again. “I wish I could say I didn't mean to, but I don't know what I've done. Although I'm sure I have. Wouldn't be the first time.” She smiled slightly, satisfied when she saw corners of Clarke's lips twitch upward. A tiny twitch, but still. “This is probably the worst apology ever, but I _am_ sorry, and if you tell me what I did, I'll try my best not to do it in the future.”

 

She watched as Clarke sighed, then, visibly deflating.

 

“God, Lexa,” she rolled her eyes, but the brunette slayer saw the beginning of a smile curving at the end of her mouth. “Why are you so goddamn perfect all the goddamn time?”

 

“That was a lot of _goddamn_.”

 

“And that was you missing my point.”

 

Lexa smiled.

 

“I'm not perfect, Clarke.”

 

The blonde stared at her, earlier malice gone from her gaze, and Lexa felt like air wasn't enough.

 

“You kind of are, Lex,” she whispered, and god, Lexa hated any variation of her name except her actual one, but Clarke shortened her name in a perfect soft voice and she really, really wanted to kiss her.

 

So she staggered back, kind of awkwardly, limbs flailing slightly as she fought to regain her composure, and missed the disappointed look Clarke gave her.

 

“I'm not,” she managed after her less than graceful stumble. “I mean, I did upset you, didn't I?”

 

Clarke just shook her head and muttered something again, and again, Lexa didn't quite catch that.

 

She still felt like she was missing something.

 

“You didn't. _I_ upset me. Cause I'm kind of an idiot,” Clarke gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. “It's stupid. I'm sorry I went off on you like that. It's my problem, not yours.”

 

“Most of the time, it is my problem as well,” Lexa tried to lighten the mood, but then Clarke looked at her in that way again, the one that made all the air leave the room, and something itched at her brain as she did. Something important.

  
She was missing something important.

 

“Not this time,” Clarke whispered. The room felt smaller. Lexa swallowed.

 

“May I... I, uh... You can tell me about it, if you want. I mean. I can help you. I mean, I'm not assuming that I can, I'm just... letting you know I'm always willing to help.” Lexa really, really wanted to slap herself. She waited for Clarke's giggles, or an eye-roll, or a soft look that always came after she'd babbled everyone to death, but it never came. Clarke continued to look at her like _that_ , and her throat kept closing up, and she felt like dying.

 

And she didn't ever want this to end.

 

But then Clarke blinked, and the look was gone. Air was back, and so was her ability to breath, and her heart no longer felt like it would leap out of her chest.

 

“It's nothing,” the blonde mumbled. “It's just... stupid Prom stuff. And, well, Raven stuff, and school stuff, and life stuff. You know. Stuff.”

 

“Right,” Lexa nodded, swallowing again. “Well, at least there were no slayer stuff in your long list of stuff. Is Raven okay?”

 

Clarke looked at her with one eyebrow perfectly arched, then, and everything felt normal again.

 

“It's Prom, Lexa. Raven's got not one, but _two_ hotblooded and hotheaded lovesick idiots trying to hunt her down. So you tell me: is she okay?”

 

Lexa felt like slapping herself again. Of course. The infamous love triangle.

 

“I'd say she's probably a little overwhelmed,” she said. “Look, Clarke, I know we're not very close, and I'm much less close with Raven, but if there's any way I can help you with her...” She trailed off, noticing Clarke's gaze changing again. There was no intensity in it this time; just that soft look Clarke always gave her after she embarrassed herself. One she'd given her on countless occasions ever since that CPR session.

 

Lexa refused to think of it as anything other than CPR session. A rather unconventional, but really effective CPR session.

 

“What?” She asked, hiding her hands behind her back and tightly entwining her fingers, knowing that if she didn't, she would start nervously putting her hair behind her ear. It was a weird habit of hers that she didn't like to show people. Of course, Clarke being Clarke already knew about that, but that didn't mean she was willing to do that constantly in front of her. And she definitely had the urge.

 

“Nothing.” Clarke shook her head. “I don't think there'e anything you can do. Besides, most of the time the only thing you offer is to put Bell down, which isn't happening because a, he's not a dog, and b, he's a friend.”

 

“A _friend_.”

 

“A friend,” Clarke said, more forceful this time. “Or did you miss the part where he panted all over Raven?”

 

“I thought he wasn't a dog,” Lexa said calmly.

 

They fell uncomfortably silent once again, and the brunette struggled to make sense of the situation. She didn't want to overanalyze it, as she usually did, but it seemed to her that Clarke not only understood that she was jealous, but actively defended herself and her friend status with Bellamy when she didn't have to. At all. She could have shrugged and let it slide. She could have mused a wistful 'maybe more'. She could have done anything other than pointing out that the boy already had someone and that she in particular wasn't interested.

 

Lexa groaned inwardly. Was that how 'totally not going to overanalyze this time' looked like, because she doubted she'd done a good job with it.

 

But... Clarke only stated Bellamy's attraction to her friend. She never actually mentioned anything about her side of things. What if she _did_ want him to be more than a _friend_? Clarke also just said she was upset because of some Prom stuff. And then, right after that, she said something about Raven and Blake siblings, and she sounded... Did she sound disappointed? Wistful? Jealous? She thought back to it, and yes, Clarke definitely did, and as soon as Lexa realized that, her mood turned sour.

 

It was clear as day. Clarke wanted Bellamy to ask her to Prom, and instead he was running around the school hounding Raven.

 

She should have slayed him when she had the chance. He was a _werewolf_. Last time she checked, werewolves were out for human meat. The fact that the boy locked himself up for three nights every month din't change his nature.

 

“Lex? You okay? You look kinda... murderous. Is it because of Bell, because if you're thinking about killing him...”

Of course. There she went. Protecting her precious little wolf. Lexa scowled.

 

“It wouldn't be _killing_ , Clarke,” she stated, her voice strong and harsh. It sounded sudden in the hollow room, bouncing off the walls. “It would be _slaying_. Something you were born to do. Same as I.”

 

“Oh-kay,” the blonde slayer drawled. “I don't know what's your deal with Bell, but we are not _killing_ him. Specifically, _you're_ not killing him.”

 

Well, looked like Clarke had made her choice. Lexa bent over, grabbing her bag from the floor and quickly making her way to the door.

 

“Have fun at Prom, Clarke.” She turned to look at her, her hand gripping the doorknob. The blonde looked back, confusion clear on her face. Her nose scrunched up just slightly as she nodded, and the crease between her eyebrows made Lexa want to smooth it over and kiss... And do nothing. Because there was nothing. “I hope he asks you.” She said softly, not thinking.

 

With that, she was gone, leaving Clarke stand there. The blonde slayer huffed.

 

“Why does everyone keep walking out on me?” She paused, thinking Lexa's last words over. “And who the hell is _he_?”

 

//

 

Clarke was contemplating not going to Prom all together.

 

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and going over the day events, and the more she thought back to everything that had happened, the surer she was that they must have been cursed and the party was so not worth it. She cringed when she remembered running into Bellamy and Octavia, consequently, and them voicing one question she didn't know the answer to.

 

“ _Hey, Clarke, uh... Have you seen Raven?”_

 

Her best friend of practically her whole life had gone MIA, Lexa had completely brushed her off, Blakes were annoying, and she officially had no date to Prom. All in all, almost her usual day. With the exception of Raven.

 

She sighed, rolling over and grabbing her phone from a nightstand. Clicking on recent calls, she tapped Raven's name. No one was picking up, and Clarke was on the verge of panicking. It wasn't like Raven to dodge her calls. None of this was like Raven.

 

The slayer furrowed her brow, thinking. Something could have happened to her friend. Something that went bump in the night. Yes, it was still daytime – but forces of evil didn't exactly have strict working hours. _Open for business, from dusk till dawn,_ Clarke thought to herself. That'd be rich.

 

She needed to check on Raven, and screw personal boundaries. She was the slayer. A target. It made everyone she held near and dear a target, as well. She couldn't help but think about Lexa's stupid rule that didn't seem quite as stupid anymore.

 

_Love is weakness._

 

She was beginning to understand what she meant.

 

But, just as Clarke was about to start her very own doom and gloom fest while hurriedly throwing her clothes on, Raven pulled through at the last minute. The phone screen flashed with a picture of the witch that Clarke took several months ago: slightly blurry, slightly low-quality, but with Raven radiant and laughing loudly at Kane. The picture was Raven through and through.

 

Well, or so Clarke had thought till today.

 

She scrambled to pick up. “Rae, I was worried sick! Where are you?”

 

“Sorry, mom, I think I misdialed, I was going for Clarke.”

 

The slayer sighed. “Rae. Where are you?”

 

“Geez, Griffin, chill. What's with the slayer voice?”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“You know I never am.”

 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a slow, calming breath.

 

“Fine, have it your way, just... Are you okay? Is everything....” She paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her question better. But Raven, never one for patience, quickly made use of her silence.

 

“You mean, am I still intact? I'm not, Clarke. My torso is actually calling you from Bell's car, while my lower half is chilling in O's bedroom. At least O was smart enough to get the better end of the deal. If you know what I mean.” Raven sounded chipper and normal and as sarcastic as usual, and Clarke laughed in spite of herself as the room suddenly brightened up.

 

“Rae, I _always_ know what you mean. You're so gross.” She cleared her throat. “You know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here, right? And never, _ever_ ignore my calls again, Raven. I get that you needed time to cool off and figure stuff out on your own and I respect that, but... You're my friend.”

 

Raven sighed on the other end, seemingly regretful. “Clarke, I'm sorry. I know that it was a shitty thing to do and I suck as a friend-”

 

“No, Rae,” Clarke interrupted. “You don't get it. You're _my_ friend. You're friends with a _slayer_.” She swallowed. “You're my weak spot.”

 

“Have you been hanging with Lexa again?”

 

She had, actually, but that went about as good as Bellamy's anger management class last week, so she wasn't going to talk about it. “Raven, this is serious.”

 

A long sigh was her answer. Then, “Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. Both as Clarke's friend and as the slayer's friend.”

 

“ _A_ slayer,” Clarke felt the need to emphasize. The witch snorted.

 

“ _A_ slayer. Right. You totally saw Lexa today, didn't you.”

 

“It was a disaster.”

 

“Isn't it always.” Her friend chuckled. Clarke felt lighter. “You've been moping around this whole time, haven't you?”

 

“Must you, Raven?”

 

“I absolutely must. Get your cute slayer butt in gear and woman up, Griffin. We're fucking shit up tonight. You, me, Prom, spiked punch.”

 

“Did you just ask me to Prom in five words?” Clarke laughed. “That gotta be the worst promposal ever.”

 

“Sorry I didn't go crazy with those ideas you keep sending me on Pinterest. Also, I'm deeply ashamed to be hanging out with someone who uses Pinterest. I'm best friends with a soccer mom.” Clarke listened to something shuffle on the other end. “Hey, I bet it'd be a rad TLC show.”

 

The slayer rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, Rae. I'm coming over and you're doing my makeup. Be there in twenty.” She hung up, not giving Raven the opportunity to joke about other things she could be doing.

 

She was so not going there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly turning into a multi chaptered fic. I can't stop writing it. Send help.


	6. hell of a prom pt. 3

“I knew we should've just stayed home.”

 

Raven nodded.

 

Clarke kept going. “I finally paid for my Netflix account. We could've binge-watched Sense8. With ice cream. I got us matching pajamas and they are so soft, Raven. They are so soft but you'll never get the chance to find out just how soft they are.” She sighed. “I told you we should've just stayed home. Remember? Right before we got in a limo, I said, hey Rae, maybe we should just stay home, I have a bad feeling about this. And you told me to quit being a pussy. Which I wasn't. And now we're going to die.”

 

“Say 'pussy' again.”

 

“Raven, you're so gross.”

 

"And you're a drama queen."

 

“Will you two shut up?!” Came a loud growl from the van driver.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Vampires these days have no manners.”

 

“I stand by my theory: you can't have manners without intelligence.” Raven said. Clarke watched, fascinated, as the witch closed her eyes and chanted softly under her breath. The ropes that bound their hands fell to the floor. “I mean, if you kidnap a witch, knock her out first. She's a witch, for fuck's sake.”

 

The blonde snickered, springing to her feet and crackling her knuckles. “And if you kidnap a slayer... Just don't kidnap a slayer.”

 

The van swerved sharply and stopped when a slayer-powered kick made a dent in a thin metal wall separating the girls and the driver. Clarke listened as the vampires who were dumb enough to kidnap her talked something over in hushed tones and then scrambled around, opening and closing their doors. Seriously, who would ever attempt to kidnap a slayer and her witch friend? Idiots, that's who.

 

Idiots who were also stupid enough to throw open a door that contained a pissed off slayer and an agitated witch.

 

“If I get dust on my dress, I'm resurrecting you and killing you again,” Clarke announced, quickly hiking her dress up and retrieving a stake she carried on her hip.

 

Raven whistled. “Check out those thighs, Griffin!”

 

“Thanks,” the slayer said, throwing the stake and dusting one of the vamps on the spot. “I work out.”

 

“Slayers!” Two of the remaining vamps growled. “You will regret this.”

 

“Wait, did you just say 'slayers'? As in plural?” The witch blinked. “Oh boy, do you ever have your facts wrong. If she doesn't kill you, your boss sure will.” She looked at their confused faces. “Just to clarify, you idiots got the wrong girl. I'm not a slayer.”

 

A vamp who was slightly taller and broodier slapped the back of his partner's head. “You said slayers were in that limo together! Both of them!”

 

The other vamp seemed to shrink under his gaze. “Well I thought they would be! It's Prom night, everyone thought they'd be going together, Billy told me,” he tried to defend himself. “We thought the blonde one would finally ask the tall one out.”

 

“The _tall_ one?” Raven looked offended for her friend.

 

Clarke gaped. “Everyone thought we'd be going- hey! Why should I be the one to ask her out?”

 

The shorter vamp snorted. “Please. It's clear that the other slayer has a lot of insecurities and doesn't believe anyone might have romantic feelings for her, much less a beauty like yourself. She would never get enough courage to ask you out.” He looked around, noticing incredulous gazes. “What? I was getting my Ph.D in psychology before I was turned!”

 

“You might get to finish it in hell,” Raven supplied helpfully. “Freud is accepting students, I hear.” Before the vamps could do anything, they caught on fire, screaming and dissolving in a pile of ashes. Clarke turned to the witch, one eyebrow raised. “Do you really think Freud is in hell?”

 

“I don't know,” her friend shrugged. “That was the only witty comeback I could think of. But hey, I did set them on fire, so that's pretty cool.”

 

“The coolest!” Clarke exclaimed. She climbed out of the van, helping her friend get down as well. “You're a genius, Rae. How did you do that?”

 

“Oh, it's actually pretty simple,” Raven started, excitedly. “You just have to focus on one element and be really careful about balancing other three so that they don't-”

 

Loud thunder cut her off, and heavy rain began to pour on them, immediately drenching the girls from head to toe. Clarke sighed.

 

Raven held her hands up, laughing. “I didn't do it!”

 

//

 

Thanks to the mysterious vamps that may or may not have been ordered to kidnap the slayers, they were now late to their Prom. Thanks to the mysterious rain that the witch swore wasn't her fault but totally was, their outfits were pretty much ruined. Thanks to Clarke being stubborn and oblivious, Prom had no Lexa, and thanks to Raven's charm, it had two desperate idiots in love who were sure to pull something stupid as soon as they showed up. All in all, Clarke stood by her previous words. If anything, this strange encounter proved that they shouldn't go to the stupid party, and that was what she currently tried to sell to her friend as they sat in the van, shivering in their damp dresses. Raven offered to dry them, but Clarke politely declined, slightly afraid of having the same fate as the vamps. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in Raven's abilities. She just kinda wasn't confident in magic.

 

“We finally have Netflix, Rae,” she reminded her friend. “I won't even ask you to pay this month if we go home now.”

 

The witch sighed. “You drive a hard bargain, Griffin.”

 

“Two pints of peanut butter crunchy ice cream,” the slayer pressed on as she saw her friend's resolve waver. Raven sighed again.

 

“Ugh. Fine. We look like shit, anyway. And we missed most of it. Man, everyone must be going crazy with worry. Do you have signal?”

 

“As opposed to three minutes ago?” Clarke snarked back, making the witch roll her eyes.

 

“Haha, you're a fucking riot. Alright, we gotta get out of here. Where the fuck are we, even?”

 

“Why do you always curse so much when you're stressed?”

 

“You _literally_ just answered your own question. I get stressed, I swear like a goddamn sailor, end of story.” The witch started the car, listening to engine splutter. “Damn, this is a piece of shit. I guess evil doesn't pay much.”

 

Clarke shrugged. “I'm pretty sure this was stolen. Vamps don't really need money. They can't go out in the sun and all they eat and drink is blood. And they live in crypts or creepy caves, so no rent. Hence, no need for money.”

 

“Since when do you say _hence_?”

 

“Hey,” the slayer punched her shoulder, rolling her eyes when Raven let out a fake pained groan. “In stress, you swear, I use big words.”

 

The van finally started, and Raven let out a small victorious yelp. “Okay, Legally Blonde. Let's get the hell out of here, because there's a pint of ice cream in your house with my name on it, and I also plan on breaking into your mom's liquor cabinet and drink you under the table.” She winked at the blonde and practically floored it, and the van squeaked in protest, but slowly sped up, taking them home.

 

They somehow managed to find their way back, and Clarke practically squealed when she saw a familiar road. The connection finally came back, as well, and both of their phones blew up with notifications.

 

“Shit,” Clarke mumbled, scrolling through her phone. “I've got Kane, Bell, O... Holy shit, I've got Anya,” she uttered. Raven widened her eyes.

 

“What? Ugh, so not fair. When will _I_ get Anya?”

 

“Ew, Rae, she's like, twenty five.”

 

“So? I'm turning eighteen in a couple of months.”

 

“The worst thing you could've said, honestly.”

 

“Whatever. What did Blondie say?”

 

Clarke furrowed her brow as she read the message. “ _You better be dead, Princess._ Charming and to the point.”

 

“Well, that's Anya for you.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, exactly my thought process when it comes to Anya.”

 

“Ugh, Raven, no – I've got Lexa. Missed calls, texts. Shit. I made her freak out.”

 

Raven took too sharp a turn, almost making Clarke lose her phone. “Sorry!” She exclaimed, her eyes on the road as she kept driving. “Completely unrelated to your previous statement. I just almost missed the exit, that's all.” She glances at the slayer. “You should call her- okay, already doing that. Shutting up now.” Clarke didn't comment, staring into space intently as she waited for Lexa to pick up. The slayer answered after two rings.

 

“ _Clarke_.” Her name was a broken breath coming from Lexa, and she shuddered at a rare, raw emotion in her voice. “ _I thought... What happened? Are you okay? Is Raven with you?_ ” Clarke smiled at the mention of Raven and at Lexa's worried tone when she asked her about her friend.

 

“Yes, she's with me, we're fine. We're okay.” She swallowed. “I'm okay.” Somehow, she thought Lexa needed to hear that from her. As the brunette slayer let out a loud relieved breath, she knew she was right.

 

“ _Where are you? Do you need my help?_ ”

 

“We're just entering Polis, actually,” Clarke replied as she looked out the window. “It's a long story. We got kidnapped by some vamps, they drove us out of town, we dusted them, took their van, on our way home now. Well, okay, not that long of a story.”

 

Lexa's response was so uncharacteristically shrill it was almost comical. “ _You got kidnapped?!_ ”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Geez, tell Commander to chill the fuck out. I can hear her from here.”

 

“ _I can also hear you from here, Raven,_ ” Lexa stated cooly. “ _Clarke, you got... Are you okay? Would you like me to... How can I help?_ ”

 

The blonde slayer pushed the thoughts of what exactly she'd like Lexa to do to the back of her mind and cleared her throat. “Lexa, it's okay. I'm okay. We're heading home, to my place. I don't have any injuries, just a ruined dress.” She sighed in disappointment, and Lexa picked up on that.

 

“ _Oh. I'm sorry, Clarke._ ” The sincerity in her voice made Clarke smile wider. “ _I wish I could have done something_.”

“Don't worry about it, Lexa. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have known I was gonna be kidnapped,” Clarke decided not to let her know that it was both of them that were supposed to be taken since apparently everyone thought they were going to be together in that limo. Everyone but them.

 

Raven raised her eyebrows as she glanced at her friend, but the blonde shook her head, pressing a finger to her lips. The witch shrugged, but nodded.

 

“ _Okay,_ ” was Lexa's simple reply. “ _I'm glad you're safe, Clarke,_ ” she said next, her voice lowering and softening at the same time. Clarke struggled not to sigh.

 

“Yeah, me too,” she chuckled instead.

 

“ _I bet._ ” There was a rustling on Lexa's end and a muffled groan. “ _Excuse me,_ ” the brunette slayer said. “ _I have to go now, I'm sorry. There's a, um, there's something I need to take care of._ ”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. Something was up. “Lexa,” she said slowly. “What did you do?”

 

“ _What you would have done if I was the one who went missing,_ ” the slayer replied stoically, but the blonde could hear her sheepish tone that she tried to hide.

 

“Lexa,” she repeated, warningly. The brunette sighed into the phone.

 

“ _I went looking for you_ ,” she said, and now her tone was definitely on the sheepish side. There was rustling again, and another pained groan, decidedly male, followed.

 

“Are you beating someone up while talking to me?” Clarke asked, incredulous. She refrained from elbowing a snickering Raven in ribs only because the girl was driving.

 

“ _I am extracting information_ ,” Lexa stated indignantly.

 

“Lexa, oh my _god_ , you already have the information, the information is _speaking_ to you right now!” The blonde slayer exclaimed, exasperated. She could practically see Lexa shrug guiltily as she held someone up with one hand. Or had someone tied to a chair. Or pressed against a tombstone. She just hoped there weren't hot irons involved.

 

Lexa sighed.

 

“ _I admit it might have been a little... excessive of me,_ ” she said. A distant _you think?!_ sounded in the background, and Clarke facepalmed when she deciphered the voice. Murphy. Of course.

 

“Just let Murphy go. He's got a demon bar to run. God knows why, but that's his choice.”

 

“ _Alright._ ” She could hear a small smirk in Lexa's voice. “ _Should I, perhaps, apologize?_ ”

 

“To Murphy?” Clarke scoffed. “Don't even think about it.”

 

Lexa's smirk was almost palpable. “ _I would never._ ” She cleared her throat. “ _Get some rest, Clarke. I will see you tomorrow._ ”

 

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

“ _Goodnight._ ” Clarke smiled as she listened to dial tone when Lexa pressed 'end'. She sighed, slowly lowering her hand with the phone in it and ending the call, as well.

 

“Love looks good on you, Griffin. Disgusting, gross, but good.”

 

She did elbow Raven in ribs this time. “Just drive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short and a little bit anticlimactic. You can come yell at me on tumblr @ hopelesslehane if you want.


	7. Chapter 7

“This is nice,” Raven says. “Not the best double date I've ever had, but it's up there.” In any other situation, Clarke would have scoffed, probably. Elbowed her friend between the ribs and hissed a low, embarrassed 'shut up', glancing at Lexa with an apology in her eyes. Would have filed Raven calling Bellamy her date away for future reference, too, to grill her about it later.

 

But this isn't any other situation, and the saddest thing is that it isn't an unusual one for them, either. Clarke kinda hates it – how accustomed they are to this shit.

 

Right now, they are handcuffed to metal poles in a dark, empty basement, and for the first time in years Raven's voice cracks and shakes when she attempts to lighten the mood. Because right now, this is a lot worse than some new Big Bad waltzing into their town trying to take over the world and slay the slayer.

 

Right now, Bellamy is shirtless and shivering on his knees in front of them, his handcuffs strong enough for a human, but far too weak for a wolf. And they know that. Clarke knows that, Raven knows that, Bellamy knows that, and as soon as Lexa wakes from where she's slumped on the ground, handcuffed and unconscious, she'll know that, too.

 

In other less dramatic words, they are royally screwed.

 

Clarke quickly glances out the tiny window. The moon is not up yet. They still have time to figure something out. Except the handcuffs are clearly slayer-proofed, and Raven's magic is blocked. They are just two helpless girls in front of a boy who is about to unwillingly tear them to shreds in about an hour.

 

And Lexa's still passed out and Clarke hates how her chest freezes up when she realizes Lexa's never been unconscious for so long and the blow she took to her head was pretty bad and it was meant for Clarke and try as she might she just can't hear if Lexa's heart is beating at all and what if-

 

Bellamy groans and falls over, and his shivering gets worse, and his teeth clatter when he tries to speak. “Clarke,” he chokes. “You have to.” Another shudder ripples through him, and she screws her eyes shut when she sees his ribs move unnaturally under his skin. “Please.”

 

Her eyes are still shut when she shakes her head. “No,” she grits through her teeth. “I said no.” Raven shifts next to her, and she opens her eyes. “I won't kill you.”

 

He shakes his head, and droplets of sweat land on the floor before him. “But I will,” he pants. “If you don't kill me, I'll rip your throats out. You know that. You-” he's interrupted by his own growl, deep and entirely inhuman, before he gains some control back. “You have to,” he finishes, miserably.

 

Clarke's never been more guilty to be happy about having Raven with her. “Shut up, Bell. Clarke's not killing you. Even if she wants to – and not gonna lie, after your whining I kinda want her to – she can't. That dude's a fucking psycho, but he's also smart.” Raven tugs on her handcuffs that bind her hands together behind her back, and huffs. “So we gotta find another way, and your goddamn martyr act isn't helping, so for fuck's sakes, get it together!”

 

Clarke thinks that even if Bell wants to get it together, he kinda can't, but she decides against pointing that out.

 

“Fine,” Bellamy grins through pain. “Lexa's gonna wake up soon. She'll do it.”

 

As much as Clarke hates it, she knows he's right. As soon as Lexa wakes up, she'll try to find a way to kill Bellamy before he turns and kills them. Kills _her._ She knows Lexa. But she also knows that Lexa can be reasoned with. She's smart. She'll come up with a way to get out of here. She just has to wake up.

 

_Please wake up._

 

Raven scoffs beside her. “You're such a dick sometimes, you know that?” Clarke knows she's addressing Bell, but she silently agrees on both of their accounts. “I can't believe I'm-” she deflates suddenly, leaving both Clarke and Bellamy to wonder what was left unsaid. Well, Clarke doesn't really know whether Bell is wondering about it. He looks kinda busy trying not to murder his best friends. “...You're a dick,” Raven finishes weakly.

 

Bellamy smiles, and it looks painful for a lot of reasons. Clarke blinks and averts her gaze, looking around the room to try and find something to help them and also to avoid looking at either of her friends. It feels intruding, suddenly – being there with them. She finds herself envying Lexa's unconsciousness. God, leave it to these two to turn a life-threatening situation into a soap opera.

 

“I'm sorry, Raven,” she hears the boy speak softly. It must take a lot of effort, she thinks. “I am a dick. I suck at this friend thing. Wish I did so many things differently.”

 

“Shut it,” Raven says. It's entirely too soft and broken to be the interruption she was probably going for. “I don't wanna hear it. You'll properly apologize tomorrow, when we've made it out of here and Clarke's too busy having loud slayer sex with Lexa to chase you away with a broom.”

 

“Hey!” Clarke pipes up weakly. Both Bellamy and Raven ignore her. Of course. What are friends for if not for vague insults and blatant ignoring, she thinks. “I'm not that loud,” she still grumbles to herself.

 

“Raven,” the boy says, and then they just stare at each other. And Clarke can understand this whole having a moment thing, but they are kind of in the middle of trying not to die, and she'd really appreciate it if they joined her in figuring out their escape. And had the talk when they weren't bloodied and, in case of Bellamy, shirtless and about to murder three people.

 

“...Fuck.” never in her entire life has Clarke been so happy to hear a profanity come from someone's mouth.

 

“Lexa,” she breathes and tugs on the handcuffs. They still don't let up, and she almost cries in frustration while she watches, helpless, as Lexa hauls herself upright and groans, trying to stretch her hands and slowly realizing they are tied. “Lexa.” She tries to think of something else to say, but there is nothing except, “ _Lexa,”_ and she's such a hypocrite for this, but Lexa's awake and alive and she can only stare at her and let the delayed shock wash over her.

 

“...Clarke?”

 

“Lexa...”

 

“Donkey!”

 

Everyone stares at Raven, blinking. Even Bellamy stops shivering for one long, incredulous second.

 

Raven shrugs. “What? It's from Shrek. A classic. Sup, Aurora,” she nods at Lexa. “Shall I compare thee-”

 

“ _Raven.”_

 

“I'd lift my hands in a placating friendly gesture if they weren't fucking handcuffed behind my back.” And with that, they are back to the problem at hand. Clarke watches Lexa watch Bellamy, and the coiling in her stomach gets tighter by the minute.

 

“It's a full moon,” Lexa says carefully. Her gaze on Bellamy is unwavering, and the silent 'I told you so' is floating above her head. Then again, it's likely to be Clarke's subconsciousness projecting her thoughts on Lexa. Her awful, logical thoughts.

 

Lexa tugs on her handcuffs once and nods to herself. “Slayer proofed.” She blinks. “Also, I'm bleeding.”

 

“You got hit pretty hard,” Raven helpfully reminds her. “I'm surprised you're alive.”

 

“If you don't do as I say, not for long,” Bellamy adds.

 

“Shut up, Bell.”

 

The boy shrugs and gets back to his painful transformation, whining and growling. It's not long before his bones begin to break, and that's when he's at his most vulnerable. Killing him would be easier than killing a newborn human baby, Clarke thinks. Thinks and then bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

She's not doing that. She's not killing him. No one is dying tonight.

 

Raven still feels the need to clarify, and Clarke can't blame her. Lexa's gaze on Bell is scarily calm and calculating. “Down, Xena. We are not killing our friend. Bellamy stays alive, you got it?” Raven's voice is uncharacteristically hard. Clarke expects Lexa to challenge her. To silently roll her eyes and somehow break out of her restraints and snap Bell's neck. Lexa does neither of those things.

 

She laughs. “Please,” the sneer on her face is strangely off-putting. It doesn't belong there, on Lexa's face, in this situation. Yet, it's there and it stays. “I'm not laying my hands on _him._ ” The words drip with acid, and Clarke recoils in shock. She knows Lexa doesn't have any warm feelings towards Bell, but – this? What's going on?

 

She glances at Bell and notices his shallow breathing. It's not long before he turns. There's a gleam in his dark eyes now, and Clarke really doesn't like it. That gleam is angry. Hungry. And directed at Lexa.

 

Bellamy's eyes flash with yellow. And Lexa is still talking.

 

“Clearly, out captor severely overestimated the resident werewolf,” she remarks coldly. “One pup against two slayers and a witch. I don't need to kill him to stop him. He'll trip over his own paws before he reaches me anyway.” The sneer is back, and even Raven is so astonished she's silent. Bellamy's grunts and Lexa's cold voice are the only sounds in the room. “Isn't it right, good-for-nothing mutt? You and me both know I'm right. You're begging for us to kill you because you know we won't. Do you know why we won't, though?” Lexa tilts her chin up, glaring at Bellamy. Her exposed throat bobs as she swallows “Because you are not even _remotely_ a threat. A pug is more dangerous than you are.”

 

Bell howls as his bones start to break into a new shape, and that's how Clarke knows the moon is up. It only takes several minutes – several long, excruciating minutes – for him to grow into a half-wolf, half-man, a giant beast covered in black fur. Clarke watches, horrified, as Bell's face morphs. His jaw elongates, and his lip curls, revealing sharp, uneven teeth. His bones snap and bend. The boy screams. Raven is screaming something, too.

 

And Lexa is still talking, shouting awful things over the terrifying cacophony of sounds.

 

“Come on, mutt! You want to prove you're worth something? Go for it!” She tilts her head even more, demonstrating her smooth throat to everyone in the room. Her eyes are trained on Bell, and suddenly, it clicks. She's goading him so he attacks her first.

 

Clarke's shouting before she fully understands Lexa's actions. “Lexa, no! Stop!” Trashing against her handcuffs isn't helping, but she has to do _something_ or she might explode. “Don't do this! Lexa,” she chokes on her sudden sob. “Lexa, _please_ -”

 

What happens next takes seconds. Maybe less. Not more than a minute, Clarke is sure of it. Lexa glances at her, once, her eyes are solemn and dark, entirely unlike the tone she's using to taunt Bellamy. Clarke's not sure, but she thinks she reads a silent plea in them.

 

Bellamy – a beast that once was her friend – pounces, and Clarke screams. His teeth are bared and ready to close around Lexa's slender, delicate neck, and Clarke can't breathe, can't think, can't-

 

Except the wolf snaps at the metal pole, and his razor-sharp teeth rip a cheap, magically enchanted chain apart instead of Lexa's flesh. Right as Bellamy was about to tear into her throat, the slayer stood up and turned around at lightning speed, placing the chain holding her handcuffs together right where her throat has been a mere second ago.

 

Bellamy bites through the chain, and Lexa is quick to jump on his back, her hands free and slowly suffocating the struggling wolf until he passes out, slumping to the ground.

 

Raven and Clarke gape at her, mouths hanging open. “Okay,” Lexa says, and her voice shakes just a little. “We have about fifteen minutes before he wakes up.” She looks around and grabs what looks like a piece of old, rusty crowbar. Clarke's handcuffs are broken first, and Lexa takes care of Raven's while she springs to her feet, rubbing her wrists. Bellamy is on the ground, snoring, and Clarke releases a trembling breath. He's alive. Lexa's alive. All of them are alive.

 

Lexa's unprepared for Clarke's tight hug, and so she staggers back before finding her balance. Her arms wrap around the girl, instinctively, in order not to fall over and for another reason they don't have time for right now. “I – fuck, Lexa,” Clarke breathes. “Don't ever do that again.”

 

Lexa smirks, and it's warm. “You mean don't save you again?”

 

“Please always do that,” a voice behind them says. “Always save us. No complaints from me.” Raven squats near Bellamy, wincing slightly as she surveys his fallen form. “Man, he's gonna be _pissed_ when he wakes up. We gotta move fast.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke breathes in and out, slowly. Feels Lexa's leather jacket under her hands. Lexa's solid and strong and alive. Okay. “Let's move.” She gently looks over Lexa's head and finds a still bleeding wound. It's just a scratch, essentially, and it's healing already. But there's still blood, and Lexa winces when she touches it. Her eyes darken. “Emerson's mine.”

 

“Again,” Raven calls out, swiftly checking Bellamy's pulse just because. “No complaints from me.”

 

//

 

Emerson is taken by the Council, and if he looks just a tad too bruised and bloody, no one seems to really notice. And if they glare disapprovingly at Clarke, it's only because she's glaring at them back.

 

And also because she beat up a former Council member, but Clarke prefers not to dwell on it. It's over, anyway. Emerson will be locked up for the entirety of his sad garbage life, and no slayer will have to deal with his bigoted ass ever again.

 

Bad guys lose, good guys win. Just another day in the life of a slayer. It feels good. Feels right. This time, though – this time they didn't just save the world. They saved the entire slayer bloodline.

 

They saved each other. The thought pounds at Clarke's chest, filling it with something heavy and sweet as she watches her friends from the kitchen. Raven is telling Octavia a story – something exciting and loud, judging by her rapid hand gestures and sparkling eyes. Octavia simply nods and nurses her drink, her adoring smile never leaving her face. Anya and Kane are hunched over a huge ancient book, their voices low and their eyes full of mutual respect. Bellamy is sitting on the floor, next to a small fireplace, staring at dancing flames, and Lexa joins him in his musings, picking at the label on her beer bottle.

 

Clarke knows that eavesdropping is rude, but when it comes to Lexa, it's like all of her senses just act, entirely out of her control.

 

“Hey,” she hears Lexa say quietly to the boy. “You okay?”

 

Bellamy nods. He's still staring straight ahead. Clarke's not so sure he's looking at the fire anymore. “Yeah. Thanks. For what you did back there. You saved us.” He sounds sincere, but something's lacking, and both Lexa and Clarke notice.

 

“I didn't mean any of that, you know.” Lexa's never been one to beat around the bush, Clarke thinks, and she's not as shocked at the wave of tenderness in her chest as she expected to be. “What I said down there. We're not friends, Bellamy, and my opinion hardly matters, but you are not worthless.” The corners of her lips quirk up, then. “You're not just a pup, either. I was terrified the whole time. The only thing that kept me going-” she cuts herself off abruptly, and Clarke lets out a silent groan. Of course. “You're one of the good guys, Bellamy,” Lexa says instead. “I hope you never forget that.”

 

Bellamy is silent for several minutes, and they appear content just sitting there, listening to Raven laugh and the Watchers chatter quietly. Then, just as Lexa nods to herself and goes to stand up, he speaks. “Your opinion matters, by the way. I wouldn't be sitting here moping if it didn't.” He smiles and leans in, and Clarke stops caring about boundaries as she turns her slayer hearing on maximum. “And, hey,” he bumps his shoulder into Lexa's before faux-whispering. “I think you were the only thing that kept her going, too.”

 

“That's a stretch,” Lexa remarks dryly. Clarke really wants to smack her. She also really wants to hug her, too.

 

Bellamy shrugs. “Not the only thing, then. Definitely at the top of the list, though.” He swigs his root beer, glancing at the slayer. “You shouldn't forget you're the good guy, too, Lexa.”

 

“The good _girl_.”

 

“I'm so not calling you a good girl, that's gross and Clarke might kill me since she's totally listening in.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“...Oh god.”

 

“Ha! Called it. Pay up, O.”

 

“Dammit. Fine. Couldn't keep it in your pants for a hot second, could ya, Griffin? Bell, can I borrow twenty bucks?”

 

“I thought I told you not to bet on Clarke again!”

 

“Didn't know wolves could be hypocrites. Won't be getting that fifty now, pup.”

 

“Wha- hey!”

 

“Anya, come on! Did you bet on us _again?_ ”

 

“I could use money and you two are a sure thing. Sorry Lex.”

 

Clarke watches as Lexa splutters, almost spilling her beer on a pouting Bellamy. Watches as Anya cracks a rare grin at Raven dancing around the couch Octavia's sitting on, laughing at her friend's ridiculous moves. Watches as Kane pinches the bridge of his nose, and his wide smile spoils the image of a disapproving father figure. Watches as her mother enters the room, attracted by loud noise. Watches as she waves at her and smiles at Kane who coughs and stands up, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

She watches her family bicker and laugh on a typical Friday night, and she doesn't feel the need to pretend that they are just a bunch of normal people together in one room. Because those ancient looking books are a part of it, those polished daggers on the coffee table are a part of it, new steel werewolf-proofed chains are a part of it, Lexa easily lifting Bellamy in the air is a part of it. It's all a part of it, a part of her life and a part of her, and maybe, just maybe, she's on her way to being content with it.

 

And at least she doesn’t have to worry about Lexa hurling Bell out the window anymore.

 


End file.
